Worth Fighting For
by xShelBear13
Summary: Nick and Miley were going strong for four years until Miley decides to leave unexpectantly. With Nick left heartbroken, what will happen a year later when Miley returns? Will Nick find out the reason Miley left and rekindle old flames? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is really random, but this idea came to me and I just wanted to get it out! Haha this is just a preview because it's so short. Give it a chance though I promise it will get better! Review please. I really want to know what you think and how I could make it better! Pleeease? :)**

**One Year Ago No One's POV**

Miley tapped her foot nervously and looked at the clock for the hundredth time in the last twenty minutes. She checked her phone getting frustrated when seeing she had no missed calls. He was fifteen minutes late and Miley could barely hold back the anticipation. She heard the lock on the front door being turned and knew it was time. Looking around she questioned whether or not she could actually follow through with this. As she hears the door open, she realizes there wouldn't be enough time to change her mind, so she grabs her phone and puts it in her purse waiting to break the love of her life's heart.

The twenty-two year olds pulse starts increasing as she hears footsteps, "Babe, I'm home…" he says searching for his girlfriend of four years. "I thought we could maybe go out to eat tonight. I could take you to that new restaurant down the street..." He continues while her breath quickens as she hears his voice getting closer. "You here, Mi?" he questions when not hearing a response from her.

A tear rolls down her face as her worst fears begin to become reality, "I-I'm here…" she slowly chokes out, hearing him hurry to the room she was in. "You okay?" he begins to ask until he walks in and sees her face. He notices her first and rushes over to her, wrapping her in a tight hug. "Mi… What happened?" he pulls her in closer when seeing tears fall from her swollen, red eyes.

Miley pushes him away and wipes her tears, "Please, Nick… Let's not make this any harder than it has to be." She tells him and begins to grab her things. Confusion takes over Nick's face as he looks around to see all of his girlfriend's belongings packed up. "What..? Where are you going?" he questions her not understanding the situation. "I can't do this anymore." She tells him, getting her stuff. Nick shakes his head, "Do what?" he asks her. Trying to avoid eye contact, Miley bites her lip to stop the tears. Nick looks at her, getting impatient, "Miley… Talk to me, what's going on?" he asks aggravated with her.

Trying to convince herself this was the best for him, "I-I don't feel the same way about us anymore, Nick… I think we should see other people." Nick stands still with utter shock written all over his face, "I thought you were happy… We're both happy…" he questions shaking his head. "Well, you thought wrong, Nick." She fires back, lying.

After a minute of silence, Nick looks over at her, "So you're going to give up a four year relationship because you want to see other people?" Knowing how ridiculous she was being, "I'm not happy anymore, Nick." She responds lying through her teeth.

Not knowing how much longer she could lie to him, she grabs her suitcase and begins to walk out of her apartment, "Mi… Please, don't do this to me. I love you." Nick pleads to her. "I'm sorry, Nick." She answers as more tears fall. Not letting her leave like this, Nick grabs her arm and looks into her eyes, "Tell me why." He begs to her like a five year old.

"I found someone else..." She chokes out, knowing he would let her go if she said that. He just wanted her to be happy, even if it wasn't with him. She looks at his broken face one more time and walks out of the apartment with tears streaming down her face.

**REVIEW! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Soo this is a little longer! I'm actually excited for this plot and its coming together pretty good! At least that's what I think so far.. Tell me what you think! Review please! Tell me what you want to happen or what you think is going to happen!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything.**

**Present Day No One's POV**

Miley shivers when she feels the crisp, cold air touch her delicate skin as she walks down the street. Continuing down the sidewalk she's been down many times before, she notices the small town's beauty wanting to take it in to keep as a memory; the lights hung up on all the small businesses to decorate Christmas, the park where she spent her childhood, and the people who've made her who she is today. Tears come to her eyes when she comprehends how truly blessed her life is. She starts to cry when she realizes it was all going to come to an end soon.

Miley looks over noticing her mother's worried looking face, "You okay, baby? We can go back home and you can rest." Her mother offers. Miley quickly gives her a reassuring smile and answers her with a polite no thank you. Nothing could keep her away from this. Not knowing how much time she had, Miley wanted to spend all she could in her favorite place, with her favorite people.

The young girl had been in New York for the past year trying out a new treatment for the leukemia she was diagnosed with. The news devastated her family and Miley herself. Not wanting to hurt anyone else, she decided to keep it a secret. She left in the following week, leaving a hurt town behind.

With the treatment not working and Christmas fast approaching, Miley decided it would be best if she came home to say her last goodbyes. She knew she hurt many people by leaving without an explanation and hoped they would forgive her without all the sympathy.

The family was headed to the annual Christmas Eve dinner at the Gomez's house. Miley was nearly trembling in fear to see all of her old friends again. She could only imagine how hard it was going to be to see their faces again and to say goodbye. Let alone if they would talk to her after what she had put them through.

Miley's mother looks over at her fragile daughter, "You sure about this, Miley?" she asks concerned about her. She takes a deep breath, knowing this is the right thing to do, "Yes, mom. I'm ready." The twenty three year old tells her, uncertain. Miley's heart starts to beat faster as her mother presses the doorbell on the very familiar porch and puts her arm around her sick daughter.

The fireplace was crackling as the close-knit friends and family visited with one and another. Joe was laughing along with his friends, but then excuses himself to answer the door after hearing the doorbell. "I'll get it!" he says to no one in particular.

His eyes widen in surprise of the sudden rush of cold air as he opens the door. Joe welcomes Laura in noticing her first, "Hello, Mrs. Stewart. Merry Christmas." He tells her with a warm smile and moves out of the way to let her in. She was an important person in his life. Laura was Joe's mother's best friend, so she was always around. Joe would consider Laura as a second mother.

It was then when he notices the petite girl standing next to the woman. Astonishment runs through Joe's face for the second time that night. Miley was standing right in front of him. The girl he grew up with was finally home again after disappearing for a year. Joe had always considered Miley to be a close friend all throughout his life. They always had each other's back through thick and thin. It really broke his heart when he found out Miley had left without a reason or at least a goodbye. But here she was in the flesh and Joe was having a hard time believing it was real. "Miley…" he simply breathes out, taking in her appearance. Without a doubt she was beautiful, but something was different about her. The girl was visibly exhausted and upset, but behind that she looked thankful to be where she was now.

A small unintentional smile took over Joe's face just by seeing the beauty in front of him, "I don't… What…" he starts, fumbling with his words. Tears start to escape the young girl's eyes and she inches closer to him as her mother goes to the next room, giving them their space. "I've missed you…" the boy tells her forgetting all of his questions and concerns.

The tears begin to slide down her flawless face as she wraps her arms around Joe's neck, just then realizing how badly she wanted her life back. "Oh, Miley…" he says getting emotional himself as tears well up in dark eyes. Joe envelopes his muscular arms around the thin girl's waist, not wanting to ever let go.

After a minute of them just embracing their presence, Miley slowly pulls away when hearing someone call out to them, "Joe! What's taking so long?" Joe looks over to Miley and gives her a reassuring smile. "I'm glad you're back…" he whispers to her honestly, not knowing where to begin. "I am too…" she whispers as tears slowly fall down her face. Joe smiles once again, just happy to be near her as he uses the pad of his thumb to gently wipe away her tears.

Miley gives him a soft smile as they hear the familiar voice again, "Joe! Are you dead?" the person calls out again and the group of people chuckle. "We better go see everyone…" Joe says to Miley, not taking his eyes off of her. Miley nods nervously and looks to him, "Can we talk later?" the boy asks just wanting things to be the way they used to. "Of course…" she responds to him as he grabs her hand and begins to lead her in the room filled with the people she used to be close with.

Turning the corner, Miley's heart begins to break, seeing all of her childhood friends gathered around talking and laughing. But then she see's her family sitting at a table in the corner quietly chatting with each other. A rush of emotion overwhelms her body when she realizes they aren't enjoying their time because of her. She wonders if they've been this way all year and what they've missed out on while worrying about her. This wasn't fair to them and this is why the young girl thought keeping her sickness a secret was best for everyone else; it would have to stay this way. Joe pulls Miley towards him and begins to speak up, "Um, guys?" he says knowing they will be just a surprised as he was when seeing her.

Selena was the first one to make eye contact with Miley and she nearly froze when she did. Her heart ached as she saw her friend since kindergarten stand in front of her. The tears instantly welled up in her eyes when all of the dark memories she had of the times when she needed Miley and she wasn't there flashed back; the nights she spent crying yearning for her best friend to come back and the hundreds of unreturned calls she made in the long year without her, all flooded back to her memory. Not knowing how to deal with the circumstances, Selena slowly gets up and leaves the room.

Joe looks over at Miley and sees more tears streaming down her face as she watches her best friend walk away, "She'll come back, Mi." he assures her with a smile. Miley smiles thinking back to how all of her friends used to call her Mi and how good it felt to hear him say that once again.

Trying to ignore all of the stares she was getting, Miley walks over to sit with her family. Some people began to talk to her and ask her how she's been. None of them were daring enough to bring up the topic that was on everyone's mind, but to Miley it was nice just to see them all again. While sitting by her family, she couldn't help but hear the conversation next to her.

Joe sighs looking at his older brother, "He can't come. Just tell him it's canceled or something." He demands to his brother.

Kevin shakes his head, "Yeah, ok. I'll just tell him the dinner we have every year is canceled for no apparent reason." He responds with pure sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Well, he can't turn out the way he was last year again. He was a wreck, Kevin. He's came so far since then. Who knows what he'll do if he sees her again!" Joe replies, trying to think of a solution.

"Trust me, I know as well as you do. How far away did he say he was?" He questions his brother as the doorbell rings. The sibling's faces turn pale as someone gets up to open the door. "I'll get it!" Kevin says making everyone become confused with his actions. Joe runs up towards him as he sees Nick at the doorstep.

Miley's face turns white when she realizes what they were talking about. She would be seeing the person she misses the most and the person she hurt the most. A flood of emotion pours over her body once again when she hears someone say his name. It was at that moment when Miley feels that she has made a mistake. She had left in the first place to try to not hurt anyone and by coming back it seemed as if she was just opening up old wounds. Miley knew when she saw his face she would fall in love with him all over again. She couldn't control it no matter how badly she wanted to. Nick had always been the love of her life and it killed her to have to leave him. Miley admitted it, she was scared to see him again she couldn't trust herself with him. Before coming back she had promised to herself to make sure Nick had found someone else and that he was happy. Miley prayed she had enough strength to make this an actuality.

Nick smiled and took his coat off, ready to see his family, "Um, Nick… Do you want to go for a walk?" Joe asks as he looks around searching to see where Miley was. Nick chuckles and gives him a weird look, "I just got here Joe… And it's like twenty degrees outside!" he responds and begins to walk to the living room. Thinking of the best excuse at the moment, he looks over at Nick, "Nick! Wait! I… Um, want to show you something!" Joe tells him while wiping the sweat off of his forehead. Nick looks at him again starting to get aggravated, "Joe, seriously! Maybe later…" He answers and tries to walk away.

"No, really… Nick, you don't want to go in there." Kevin says as sympathy washes over his face when Joe pushes him back. Nick begins to protest until he sees the only person that matters to him walk in the room. His heart starts beating faster just as she enters the room. All of the memories of him being devastated, losing her appear once again. He feels like his heart is being stabbed all over again when seeing her. She walks closer to him and all of the hurtful thoughts are erased as their eyes connect. Miley slowly looks up and her light blue eyes join with his dark brown ones. The tears stop from Miley's eyes and her breathing increases as Nick can't take his eyes away from her.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D**


End file.
